Derpy's Album
by GoldenHeart7
Summary: late one night in Ponyville, after puttinng her daughters to bed, Derpy  looks at an old photo album to take a trip down memory lane. This is my way of telling how Derpy became a mom and the way she is now.
1. My First Daughter

It's late at night in Ponyville; all of the lights are out in all of the houses. Well not all of the houses. Over at the edge of the town in a small house the lights are still on. Inside there are three ponies. One gray cross-eyed Pegasus, a pinkish Unicorn and a little gray Unicorn filly. Both Unicorns were getting ready for bed. The Pegasus spoke in a broken voice:

"Ten moments bed time."

"OK mom." the Pinkish Unicorn called back. She finished brushing her teeth.

"I'll be there mommy." The filly said in a high cute voice.

"Come on Dinky let's get you to bed."

"OK Sparkler," Dinky yawned. Sparkler walked Dinky to her room, Derpy was waiting there.

"Little muffin set bed?"

"Yes mommy." Dinky climbed into her bed. Sparkler tucked her in as Derpy kissed her good night.

"Night little muffin." she said.

"Night mommy, night big sis."

"Good night Dinky." Sparkler replied as she shut the door. "That's my little sister. She's the best one I ever had."

"She only one." Derpy joked

"You do plan on telling her the truth one day?"

"When older. It get late sweetie,"

"I understand, good night mom." Sparkler she gave her a hug and headed down the hall to her room.

"When older." Derpy repeated to herself. She started thinking. She headed down to the living room and stood in front of the couch reached under it and pulled out a large book titled "My Daughters". It was a photo album. She sat down and opened it. The first page contained a photo of her and Sparkler playing outside on the streets of Mainhattan where Derpy used to live. She turned the page to reveal a photo that brought a tear to her derped eyes. It was a photo of Sparklers first day with her, the day she became a mother.

* * *

><p>Mainhattan where ponies are divided into three classes. The Rich snobs, the middle class and the homeless. Ditzy Backwater Doo was a police mare that patrolled the streets with her partner Deputy Six-Shooter a light brown earth pony. There had been several reports of break in's for the past couple of weeks. Ditzy and Six-Shooter were on patrol in there<br>squad car.

"Ditzy, we have been through this part of town five times tonight I doubt the theft strike here." exclaimed Six-Shooter in his  
>Brooklyn accent.<p>

"That's the thing every time we get off duty the bandit strikes." Ditzy replied back. "So that's why we are going to stay up all night until we capture him or her."

"I doubt it's worth staying up all night, you remember what been stolen right?"

"Yes, a blanket, two pillows and several odds and ends from the refrigerators." She listed, "But stealing is stealing and that's final."

"Ditzy all I'm saying is if you try to pull another all-nighter and come up with nothing, Sharif Night Stick is going to ask you to turn in your badge."

"But I feel like were so close, I can feel it at the tip of my hooves."

"Ditzy, you're tired; why don't we put are badge away for tonight head back to the station check out and go home. My wife  
>and kids are probably worried about me."<p>

"That's my problem why?" she asked rudely

"Oh come on have a heart."

She sighed "Your right Six-Shooter, I am tried, sorry I said that. I don't have any kids or a husband."

"I understand why don't we call it a night? We can search again in the morning."

"Fine." They drove back to the station. Once there they Greeted by Sharif Night Stick, a large midnight blue unicorn, he didn't look amused.

He spoke in a deep Russian accent. "Trying to pull another all-nighter I see Officer Doo."

"Not tonight Sharif." Six-Shooter stepped in.

"Really?"

"Yes, Shooter here talked me into taking the night off."

"That's a valuable piece of advice your taking." Night Stick pointed out. "Say I know how hard you have been working to  
>solve the break in's. But there are bigger crimes to solve."<p>

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should take the next couple of days off. Don't worries about any more break in's, I'll dispatch some other patrols to keep an eye out. Just go home and take some time off."

"All right Sharif, I'll go punch out." With that she did as she was told and headed home to her apartment. It was a simple place she could afford with her income. But the moment she stepped hoof in her front door she could tell something wasn't right. It was though somepony was in her house. Still in uniform she drew her gun.

"OK, whoever in my house come on out, I know your still here." she called down the hall. She heard some scuffling coming from her kitchen. She proceeded down the hall gun in hoof down to her kitchen. Once there she saw that her Refrigerator was open.

"OK, I know you're in here, I'm a cop so there is no point in hiding." That's when she heard a whimpering noise coming from her pantry. She approached carefully with her gun out and peeked into the pantry. There she saw something she didn't expect to see. Quivering in the corner of the pantry was a light purple unicorn filly. Realizing she had nothing to threat she put her gun away. The two looked at each other. Ditzy spoke:

"OK, who are you?"

"Sp...Sp... Sparkler officer."

"I'm off duty right now so call me Ditzy. Anyway how did you get into my house?"

"You left the front door open."

"Wait I knew forgot to do something this morning before I left earlier. Anyway why are you in my house?"

"I was hungry."

"Don't you have food at your place?"

Sparkler looked down and a tear fell from her eye.

"You don't have a home do you."

Sparkler shook her head.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"I see."

"So I started stealing food."

"So let me get this straight you've been stealing food. What about a blanket or pillows?"

"I lost those. Because you said you were a cop I'm guessing you're going to turn me in aren't you?"

"Well I think I just solved the case I have been working on. Listen I do have to bring you in, but I'll make sure you don't go to jail. But I won't turn you in just yet. I'm off duty for the next few days. When I go back in I'll take you with me. Until then you're welcome to stay here. But if somepony comes to the door I'll answer it. If its Deputy Six-Shooter or Sharif Night Stick, I want you to hide. I can't having them know I have somepony else living with me. Understood?"

"Yes Miss. Ditzy."

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you come here." She knelt down and held her arms out. The scared filly didn't know what to do,  
>so she ran over and hugged Ditzy and started crying.<p>

"There there, don't cry you're safe. You seem hungry I'll make you something. You like muffins?"

"Muffins?"

"Yes, I kind of have a lust for them."

"A lust for them?"

"Every time I see muffins I home in on them with one word."

"What is that?"

"Muffin." They both giggled. She reached to the top shelf of the pantry and pulled down a basket of muffins. The two of  
>them walked into the dining room Ditzy handed Sparkler a muffin. The little filly munched it down fast.<p>

"Hungry are we?"

"Mhhm," Sparkler said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Now when I do take you in, you do know the charges you face?"

Sparkler gulped the muffin, "No." she said nervously.

"You'll be charged with Breaking and Entering, and Stealing." Ditzy explained, "But I'll be there to explain why you did this. I  
>would kill me to see a young filly such as you go to jail. Like I said I'll make sure you don't."<p>

"Yes Ditzy." at that moment she let out a loud yawn.

"Let me show you a place to sleep." She Put Sparkler on her back and walked to her room. There she pulled out a bed from  
>under her bed. This was only used when she had a guest over, like a family member, but that was rare. She put Sparkler on the bed and tucked her in.<p>

"Ditzy," the filly asked

"Yes little one?"

"You promise I won't go to jail?"

"I muffin promises," she answered, "Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a muffin in my eye."

Sparkler giggled. Ditzy couldn't believe how cute Sparkler sounded when she giggled.

"Get some sleep one, we can have more fun tomorrow."

"OK, night Miss. Ditzy."

"Good night little one," she patted her on the head and walked down to the bathroom to change out of her uniform. She  
>remained quiet for most of the time to let her thoughts proses. She walked back to her room and saw the little filly asleep in the guest bed. That's when all her thoughts added up into three words that she said:<p>

"I'm a mother."

The Next morning Ditzy woke up to find Sparkler wasn't in her bed.

"Don't tell me she left," She muttered to herself. But her thought was broken when she began to smell something cooking.  
>She quickly rushed down to find out what was going on. She found Sparkler cooking eggs on the stove. "Smells good," she said.<p>

"Oh! Miss. Ditzy, this was supposed to be a surprise breakfast for you."

"Well that's very sweet of you, but you didn't have to do that. And you don't have to call me Miss. just call me Ditzy."

"OK Ditzy, but I felt like it since your letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem."

Sparkler decided to come up with something to talk about.

"So, you live alone?"

"More or less, I don't have any stallion in my life."

"Any pony you have your eye on?"

"Well you're going to think it's kind of stupid but I kind of have a crush on the Sharif. But why are you asking?"

"Well since your letting me stay here I figured we should find things to talk about."

"Well OK,"

"Why don't you ask him to dinner?"

"Well I'll think about it." There was a sudden knock at the door. Ditzy ran to the window and looked. "Sparkler you need to  
>hide, it's Sharif Night Stick." Sparkler hid in the pantry as Ditzy answered the door. "Ah Sharif, what brings you around my place?"<p>

"Please I'm not on duty, so just call me Night Stick. I'm just here to check in on you."

"Oh is that all, well thank you, I'm just... going to... have... breakfast."

"Ditzy, what's going on? You seem jumpy."

"Jumpy whose jumpy, I feel fine,"

"OK, well I just want to tell you two things 1. We didn't receive any break in's last night so it's a good thing that you didn't pull  
>An all-nighter, I don't want you to leave the force yet. 2. I want you back in by the end of the week."<p>

"Oh, is that all? Well thanks for stopping by, I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." He started to turn and walk away.

Ditzy had a thought. "Wait Night Stick, whit um when do you get off duty today?"

"I have the day off today. Why?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Well OK, 7:00?"

"7:00."

"See you then." With that Night Stick left.

Ditzy closed the door. "You can come out now Sparkler."

She walked out of the kitchen.

"So inviting the Sharif over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you going to do that because you have a crush on him?"

"No sweetie it is strictly professional."

"And what about me?"

"Well just wait and see."

"But you promised to keep me safe."

"And I still plan on doing so."

"But what about me?"

"I'm going to tell him about you."

"But why?"

"I'm going to talk to him and try to convince him to prevent you from going to prison. He is a former guard that worked for the  
>princess herself. He may seem like a tough guy, but inside he is a big softie."<p>

"I hope you know what you're doing Ditzy, because you could lose your badge."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's simple knowledge."

"I see, well listen why don't you and I go out and get stuff for tonight."

"But we haven't had breakfast yet."

"You left it on the stove didn't you?"

Sparkler ran and realized the eggs were burnt. She turned off the stove.

"Sorry Ditzy." She felt ashamed

Ditzy put her hoof on her shoulder. "It's Ok we'll go out and get breakfast."

So they went out, stopped at a local diner for breakfast, it's easy to guess what they had, Then went to the local market to  
>get supplies for tonight. During all this Ditzy kept an eye out just to make sure that they didn't run into Night Stick or Six-<br>Shooter. It took them several hours to get all the supplies. Finely they returned. Sparkler had dinner early so she wouldn't get hungry later on. Eventually 7:00 came around and Night Stick showed up and Sparkler hid in the pantry.

"Good evening Night Stick. You look nice"

"Thank you Miss. Doo, you look nice too."

"Come on in. Let me show you to the dining room."

"You know Ditzy I've known you for three years now and I've never seen inside of your apartment." Night Stick said, "Nice  
>place you have." he complemented.<p>

"Thank you. For dinner tonight we will be having steamed vegetables and root beer. I know it's nothing fancy but I'm not  
>much of a cook."<p>

Night Stick looked at the spread.

"I think it's wunderbar."

The two sat down ate in silence. It was like that for a while because Ditzy was trying to figure how to break the news to him.  
>She finely came to words.<p>

"Sharif Night Stick."

"Ditzy," He interrupted "You didn't invite me over just to have dinner did you?"

"Well..."

"Your hiding something Ditzy, if you are come out and say it."

"Fine. You the break in case right. Well I found the pony responsible."

"Then why haven't you turned him in yet?"

"One: he is a she and two well you will have to see for yourself."

"What?"

"You can come in now Sparkler." She called, "Sharif this is Sparkler, she has been the one that has been doing the break ins but only because she is homeless and doesn't have any parents."

"Ditzy did you plan on turning her in?"

"Yes, but I was planning to wait. Please don't arrest her she needs a home."

"I see you have good plans but I could charge you for hiding a criminal, but seeing how young she is I won't arrest her but  
>this case needs to be closed so I'll pull a few strings and get some other thief to take the blame. I'm not supposed to do this but I'll help out this once. But the only question that remains where is Sparkler going to stay?"<p>

Ditzy looked at him then at Sparkler.

"I'll take her in. She needs a mother."

Sparkler's face lit up.

"I was going to suggest take her somewhere to get adopted, but are you sure Ditzy?"

"Yes, I've always wanted a daughter, but I can't bare the nine mouth wait. After all who would want this figure to get ruined?"  
>She struck a pose and they all laughed.<p>

"Well if you're sure of yourself take her in, but you must do two things first."

"What's that?"

"Fill out this form." he reached into his pocket and pulled a sheet of paper. "It's an adoption form, I keep one handy just  
>encase it is ever needed. I just thought I'd never use it."<p>

Ditzy took the form and quickly filled it out and hoofed it back to him.

"What's the second thing?"

"You will have to tell Six-Shooter that the case is closed."

"Will do Sharif,"

Night Stick looked at the time. It was almost 8:30.

"Well, it seems to be getting late. Dinner was amazing."

"Sparkler would kindly show our guest the door?" Ditzy asked.

"Yes."

The filly guided him the door.

"Sparkler," He spoke "Your dodging a huge bullet, but if you ever steal again you will go to jail."

She opened the door.

"Don't worry Sharif, now that I have a home I have no need to steal."

"I'll keep you to that. Ditzy will do her best to take care of you."

"I know,"

"She's your mother now so treat her like one."

"Sir yes sir,"

He just smiled. "Dinner was amazing," he said again, "Ditzy; I'll see you back at the station at the end of the week. You two  
>have a lovely evening, Dasvidanya." with that he left. Sparkler shut the door behind him and turned around. Ditzy was standing in the door way to the dining room looking at her. She was smiling and had a tear in her eye and held out her arms.<br>"Mommy," Sparkler shouted as she ran to embrace her new mom. The two remained in the hug for a long time. Ditzy knew that things were going to get better.

* * *

><p>Derpy set down the album and wiped a tear from her eye. She got up and headed down the hall to Sparkler's room and headed in. Sparkler, who was asleep, woke up.<br>"What is it mom?"

"No thing, I just look at photo book." She tried to say "Re mind mom first day met you."

Sparkler sat up in her bed.

"Mom come here," she held her arms. Derpy hugged her. "It's thanks to you I'm not stealing anymore. I couldn't have asked for a better parent. I bet Dinky will think the same when she is older."

Derpy pulled away, "You right, I tell when older. Night Sweetie."

She left Sparkler's room and peeked into Dinky's room, the little one was asleep. She then headed back down to the living room. She sat down and thought. "When Older,"


	2. My Derped Eyes

As Derpy sat on her couch, fumbling with her hooves, wile repeating the words _"When Older"_to her self. Her thoughts were all messed up and couldn't keep them straight. She looked over at her album, remembering the time she got Sparkler, she knew what would lie on the pages after Sparkler's photos.

"What me?" she asked her self. She couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed album and opened it up to the next page. Right there on the page was the photo of her first time with Dinky. In the photo, they were in the hospital, Dinky was wrapped up in a blanket, she had just been born. Derpy was holding her and showing her to the camera. Derpy had a bandage wrapped around her head and right eye. Sparkler was sitting on the hospital bed next to Derpy.

Derpy's thoughts were starting to aline. It was all coming back to her. The day she became Derped.

* * *

><p>t was six years since Sparkler had moved in with Ditzy. Now being a mother she decided to send Sparkler to school. In school she did fairly well. She almost never got into trouble. Which was saying a lot because even though having a cop for a mom, she was still picked on. This is where memory lane picks up...<p>

It was early afternoon and Ditzy was waiting at the bus stop for Sparkler to get home. Six minuets went buy and the bus pulled up at the corner. The door opened up and instead of Sparkler jumping into Ditzy's arm, like what would normally happen, Sparkler stepped off the bus crying and looking all beaten up. It was then Ditzy had a worried look on her face.

"Sparkler," She blurted out, sounding worried, "What in Equestria happened to you?"

Still in tears, the filly ran up to her mom and hugged her. Ditzy placed one arm around her trying to comfort.

"Mommy," She sobbed as she looked up.

"It's ok," Ditzy soothed, "Lets get you inside before another pony sees your shiner."

Once inside, She gave Sparkler her after school snack, which was a cup of hot tea and a blueberry muffin. The two of them sat down at the dinning room table. The little one was starting to calm down, so Ditzy started their talk.

"Tell me, who did this to you?"

"It was Brass Hoof and his gang."

"Who are the others?"

"Scarlet Light, Shear and Brute Force, and Brick Wall."

"Which one did this to you?"

"They all ganged up on me?"

"Why?"

"Because they say I'm worthless street trash, because I was adopted."

"They should be one to talk, How did you get away?"

"My friends Vinyl Scratch and Miss. Hazel Bone stood up to them."

"If I'm not mistaken they have been picked on as well." Ditzy added, "Vinyl because she is an Albino, and Mrs. Hazel because she is pregnant . By the way isn't she a teacher?"

"That is true mommy."

"Listen I'll try to do something about Brass Hoof and his gang, I'll talk with the principle. But anyway I'm on duty tonight and I was hoping you might want to stay at a friends house tonight."

"Well Vinyl said I could come over tonight. I'll send her a telegram."

"You were going to ask me right?"

"Yes,"

"Good, telegram her once your finished, I've got to go get ready for work." She patted Sparkler's head and headed to her room. As she started getting her uniform on she started thinking. _Being a mother is fun but it can be hard, I mean I'm glad to be one, but I feel like I'm not doing my job correctly. She got beat up again by those bully's. Luckily she has friends to help look out for her. Something needs to be done about those bully's. They are always cheating there karma, but what goes around comes around. If I find out they did something bad one more time it's hard time for them._ Now she had her uniform on and headed back to the dinning room.

Sparkler had just finished her telegram.

"Well?" Ditzy asked.

"She just got back to me saying yes."

"Ok, go pack your things, I'll drive you over on my way to work."

"OK mommy." Sparkler quickly went to her room to pack. At that moment Ditzy heard a knock at the door. So she went to answer it. She was greeted with a Brooklyn accent.

"Good afternoon Ditzy, how's the little one?"

"Hello Six-Shooter, shes doing fine." She replied in her high, happy voice. "What brings you to my place?"

"I was in the aria, just thought to check in and see if your coming to work tonight." he said sarcastically.

Ditzy dropped into a serious face, "I know I missed the last week. It was because Sparkler was in the Hospital."

"What happened?" he said sounding worried.

"She's being bulled at school. And apparently they always seem to get away with it."

"I take it they don't care if your a cop,"

"Right, anyway I'm going to drop Sparkler off at a friends so she can stay the night wile I'm on duty."

Sparkler walked up in stood next to Ditzy. "I'm all set mommy, oh hi Mr. Shooter."

Six-Shooter lowered his head to look at Sparkler."Well hello Sparkly, going to a sleepover I see."

"Yes sir," she replied with a giggle and a blush.

"I remember my first sleepover," He said looking up, "My sister and friend painted my hoofs pink," he said sounding deadpan, "They payed for it when I replaced there tooth paste with glue."

Ditzy and Sparkler took a step back. "Six-Shooter, your doing it again." Ditzy pointed out the fact he was drifting off into his own world. This was one of the few upsides of working with him; he would drift off and she would make fun of it or snap him out of it. But when time came he could get serious.

"What? Oh, I must have drifted off again. Anyway I'll meet you down at the station after you drop off Sparkly off at her sleep over." he saluted Ditzy, who did the same, as he walked away he started talking to him self. "I say, you paint my hoofs some color and you get a mouth that you can't open."

Ditzy and Sparkler just laughed. "Ready little one?" Ditzy asked.

"I've been ready,"

"Hop on my back I'll fly you over." Sparkler did just that. On the way there Ditzy had more thoughts._ Taking her to her friends house for the night is a good idea, because she can be safe there. But I'm still worried that she's just going to get beat up again on Monday._ A few moments when by and they were at the Scratch's residence. They were greeted buy Vinyl and her mom. They exchanged contact info just in case something came up. Ditzy dropped off Sparkler and flew down to the station. Once there she was greeted by Night Stick.

"Good afternoon Sharif." she smiled. "How you doing you big softie?"

"Same to you Miss. Doo," he blushed. "I'm not a softie."

"Yes you are, you went down to the school today and held a presentation about safety for the little ones. There for you are a big softie."

Night Stick was too embarrassed to reply to that. Instead he asked, "Speaking of school, how's Sparkler holding up?"

"She got beat up again at school." She said with a sigh and looked down, "We need to do something about these bully's."

"I don't know what we can do, unless they get busted for doing something." Night Stick said, with a concern look. He put his hoof to her chin, raised her head and hugged her. "Why don't you take your mind off of it and go patrol for now. Six-Shooter is waiting in his squad car"

"I'm just paroling tonight right?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"Yes," he nodded.

Ditzy headed down to her squad car where Six-Shooter, who was talking to him self.

"... then there was the time she replaced my shampoo with paint."

"Six-Shooter..." Ditzy interrupted.

"Oh hi Ditzy," he responded and then drifted off again, " I couldn't get that green out so I had to get a hair cut..."

"Six-Shooter..."

"...I was bald for two weeks..."

"Six-Shooter!" She yelled in annoyance. "Snap out of it!"

"Oh, hi Ditzy, when did you get here?"

Face hoof.

"Just get in the car, we have patrol tonight."

"Ok Ditzy, lets go."

Wile on patrol things were quiet between the two of them. Ditzy didn't want to get Six-Shooter going again; she had hared enough of his life story, so much she could write it her self. As they drove, they took a left down a road called No Pass Lane. A place that only the low life and thugs would live. Ditzy would always pass through to see what's going on down in this troublesome place. Only about two minutes in and Ditzy spotted a familiar figure of a Unicorn. It was none other then Sparkler's teacher Mrs. Hazel. Ditzy pulled up next to her.

"Good evening Hazel." Ditzy said, "What brings you to No Pass Lane?"

"I need to get the Hospital."

"What happened you look like something bad happened?"

"I was jumped, I think it was Brass Hoof and his gang." She said as she groaned in pain.

"Where did they jump you?" Six-Shooter asked.

"B..b..b...b...back there in the parking lot. You got to help me I need to get to the Hospital I'm worried about my baby."

"Don't worry, we will but can you hang on and bring us to where they jumped." Ditzy requested.

"Ditzy, she needs help, we can get Brass Hoof later." Six-Shooter tried to persuade Ditzy.

"Six-Shooter I know what your trying to do, but Brass Hoof and his gang put my Sparkler in the Hospital. I can't stand another week worrying if my daughter will come home safe or not. Be sides we can't take her she needs an ambulance." Ditzy just had her cool mother moment.

"Can I at least ride in the back?" Hazel asked.

Ditzy sighed, "Fine, hop in." Mrs. Hazel did just that. Ditzy stepped on the gas and drove to the parking lot.

"Say Mrs. Hazel, why are you in No Pass Lane anyway?" Six-Shooter asked with a look of curiosity.

"I was on my way home from work."

"What is your husband going to say when he finds out about this?"

"He won't he died three months ago."

"Oh, but everypony still calls you Mrs."

"I haven't told anypony except you two."

Derpy parked the car and got out. "Stay here Six-Shooter, Mrs. Hazel I need you to take me to where they jumped you."

"Ok,' Mrs. Hazel stepped out. She pointed to a near bye alley.

"Six-Shooter come with me." All three of them went over and sure enough there was somepony there. There was five ponies there laughing and seem to be enjoying them self. There were three Unicorns and two Earth Ponies.

"Six-Shooter, wait by the entrance to the alley just in case. Hazel come with me. I'm going to confront these punks."

"Will do," the two said in unison. As Ditzy and Hazel approached the gang was talking.

"And so when beat them just right they make a face that is to die for." said a brown Unicorn, who appeared to be the ring leader of the group.

"Your right boss," another Unicorn said in a dumb guy voice.

"Shut it Brick, my sweet heart is talking," said the other Unicorn, who was the only Mare of the group.

"Thank you Scarlet Light, and don't call me sweet heart. Now I want to congrats Shear and Brute Force for assisting me on our latest jump. And who would have guessed it would be my old teacher Mrs. Hazel; She has been putting on a few pounds. But her reaction was worth it."

The two Earth ponies, Shear and Brute Force shook their heads in agreement.

"Uh, boss?"

"What now Brick?"

"Looks like she came back for round two, and she brought some help." Brick had seen Ditzy and Hazel.

"Oh, good evening Officer, what can I do for you?"

She turned to the teacher, "Hazel let me do the talking," she looked back. "I take it that your Brass Hoof."

"The one and only,"

"I'm here to place you and your gang under arrest."

"Arrest? What are the charges?"

"Multiple accounts of assault and attempted murder."

"Attempted murder? All my victims live, I have yet to see what a face of death looks like? I would like to see it."

"Hazel here is eight months pregnant you could have killed her unborn baby. Now are you going to come quietly or do I use force?"

Brass Hoof wasn't listening, "Hay aren't you Sparkler's mommy?"

"That's part of the reason I'm here. Now are you going to come or not?"

"Or what? Drag us by force, If you haven't realized there are five of us and three of you. Yes I can see your partner hiding over there. Your clearly out numbered. Gang, draw your guns, I want to see my first death face." They all pulled out guns and opened fire.

Ditzy got out of there, quickly followed by Hazel. But only one got out of the alley. Ditzy turned and saw that Hazel had been hit. In a fit of rage, she drew her gun and started firing back.

"Ditzy, get back here!" Six-Shooter yelled, but it was no use; she was blinded by her rage that she didn't here him over the sound of gunfire. The moment was short lived and Ditzy went down. Six-Shooter radioed for back up.

"Sharif Night Stick, anypony, we need back up NOW! Officer Down I repeat, Officer Down!" he yelled. Ditzy could here him yelling, the world was spinning, she blacked out.

When she awoke, there was so much white, she thought she had gone to heaven. But if this was heaven why did the angles where doctors uniforms. She could only see with one eye because the other was bandaged up.

"Shes coming too,"

_I just don't know what went wrong_, she thought as she groaned.

"Doctor X-Ray, is it safe to come in now?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes it is, Sharif," the doctor.

Night Stick entered the room, "I see you took a nasty fall out there." he said quietly.

"What hap to me?" she asked in a broken voice.

"You took a bullet to the head." Night Stick said calmly in his accent. "After you went down, Six-Shooter called for back up. We were quick to the seen and arrested the gang. From what Six-Shooter told us it was Brass Hoof that fired the shots that hit you and Hazel. You survived a bullet to the head, consider your self lucky. Brass Hoof out of all of them has the most charges, Sixteen accounts for assault, assaulting a police mare, endangerment of a child, attempted murder and murder. Don't worry he's going away for a long time."

"What bout Hazel?" she asked.

Night Stick looked down and let out a sigh. "She didn't make it, but the doctors did manage to save the foal that she was pregnant with. We also contacted your daughter she should be showing up any moment." As soon as he finished, Sparkler burst into the Hospital room.

"Mommy are you ok?" she ran up and hugged her.

"Your mother is fine," the doctor said, "We did what we could and removed the bullet, but I'm afraid she won't be able to speak correctly or see correctly any more. Well she may be able to speak correctly with some speech training."

"Mommy?" She looked into her mothers eye

"I sorry," Ditzy tried to say, "I glad you safe," she forced her self to say. She looked at the Doctor, "What hap to Hazel?"

The doctor looked down, "That I have news I'm not sure about?"

"What news?" asked the Sharif.

"You see, " He started as he tried to find the right words to say due to the young filly in the room, "Before she passed she had a last request about her new born, one that involves you Ditzy."

"Me?" She asked looking confused. "What I have do with it?"

"You see, she wanted somepony to take care of her child and not send it to an orphanage. She wanted you to take care of the baby, she knew that you already have it tough with one Unicorn to raise."

Ditzy looked at Sparkler and looked back, "I don't have hard time with Sparkler," Strangely she could pronounce Sparkler's name.

"Well she would have been great full I you say yes." the Doctor finished.

Ditzy thought to her self: Well with the condition I'm in now, I won't be able to work on the force anymore. And with a new born foal on my hoofs, it will be tough, but I have Sparkler who can help, yet again I will need to get a new place, because our house isn't big enough for three ponies. But... The thought were coming at her so fast her head started to hurt. She then started to talk,

"Let... me... see... the... foal," She said slowly.

"Alright, Miss. Doo. Nurse bring in the filly," The Doctor called out. "It's a girl,"

The Nurse walked in carrying a small bundle with magic. She placed the bundle in Ditzy's arms. Ditzy removed some of the blanket and a little gray face of a unicorn looked up at her with yellow eyes and cooed. Ditzy giggled, felt a strange feeling go through her body, She began to smile. She then looked at the Doctor.

"I raise her," She said happily.

The Doctor looked at her, "I'm glad, but are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes," she answered. She then looked at Sparkler, "Sparkler, say hello to new sister,"

"Well in that case, Ditzy," added Night Stick, "What are you going to name her? She's a Dinky little thing after all."

Ditzy's face lit up like Hearth's Warming Eve. "Dinky," she thought, "Dinky," she repeated and looked down at the new born she was cradling. "Your... name... shall... be... Dinky," she forced her self to say. Dinky just looked at her and cooed. Sparkler sat up on the bed and looked at her new sister who just stared back at her.

"Mom," she said, "Your one of a kind,"

The Sharif was trying to hold back tears because of this touching moment. Everypony looked at him and laughed. "I can't help it," he wined, "It's moments like this that I brought my camera for," he pulled out his camera and took a photo of the Mother and her now two daughters.

* * *

><p>"Mamma, you awake?" asked a high pitch voice.<p>

Derpy set down her album and realized that Dinky was out of bed.

"Muffin, what do out bed?"

"I had a dream that you left me in the woods and never came back,"

Derpy was suppressed, That's my filly hood, how does she know? but that's a story for another time. she thought.

"Muffin, come sit next mom." she offered. Dinky jumped up and sat next to Derpy, who put her wing over the young unicorn.

"What are you reading mommy,"

"Just look at old photo and memory,"

"What photo?"

"I tell you when older."

Dinky cuddled up next to her, she waited for her daughter to fall asleep. She picked her up and carried her on her back and brought Dinky back to her own bed where she tucked her back in. As she left and headed back to the living room, she kept thinking those words "When Older." Though her trip down memory lane wasn't over yet, she still had one last memory to remember.

* * *

><p>Warning: the next chapter you might want a box of tissues.<p> 


	3. My Changed Life

I hope you have your box of tissues.

Derpy stood in front her couch and stared down at her album. It was opened to the photo of when she got Dinky. But only she knew what was on the next page. Dare she turn it and finish the ride or stop half way. She was trembling and sweating and she couldn't take it anymore. She sat down hard, cracked the floor boards, took the album and turned the next page. On this next page there was more than a photo, but she would get to that in a little bit. The photo was of her and her daughters on their last three weeks in Mainhattan. A tear fell from her eye, it was time to finish the memory.

"Let get over," She said sounding determined. These were the days she had to start a new life.

Ditzy woke up and her head hurt, it had been seven weeks since she was released from the Hospital. She stayed home ever since she got out. She took care of the new addition to her family, Dinky and Sparkler was a huge help around the house. They three of them might not be blood related but they were a family no the less. She had it easy though with taking care of two unicorn fillies. She would take care of Dinky when she was home, then when Sparkler got home from school she would help out. The only problem was the house was two small. She needed some place new, some place where she could get away from all the trouble this town had caused.

"My head," she moaned as she got up. She got up and headed over to Dinky's crib which she kept in her room. The crib was a gift from Six-Shooter who's fouls didn't need it anymore. She peeked down into the bed, the little gray unicorn was all cuddled up with her blanket. Ditzy just smiled. She put her hoof on the little one's shoulder and gently shook her to wake up. Dinky yawned as she stretched and looked up at her mother and cooed.

"Mon ing lit tle one," she tried to say. She reached down and picked her up. Then she stretched out her wings and gently placed Dinky on her back and cradled her in her wings. She then headed to check to see if Sparkler was up. But she didn't have too the smell of eggs, muffins and Orange juice filled the air. The smell of muffins put her into a trance as she followed the smell down to the kitchen. There she found Sparkler cooking breakfast, but she was not alone, Six-Shooter and Night Stick where there as well. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Six Shoot er, Night Stick, what you do here?"

"Sparkler let us in," Six-Shooter implied.

"Well yes, but we asked first," Night Stick added. "Nice hair Ditzy,"

She quickly shook out her bed head.

"I have to hoof it to ya, Sparkler, you're a good cook." Six-Shooter complemented.

"Well, I learned from the best." she replied.

Ditzy blushed. "A gain what you here?"

"We came to check on you to see how you are doing." Night Stick answered. "by the way Shooter has a gift for you."

Six-Shooter reached into a bag that he had and pulled out a foul carrier. "Now you don't need to carry Dinky on you back any more.

"Thank you. Night Stick can I talk you in next room?"

"Um Ok, Six-Shooter can talk with Sparkler." Ditzy hoofed Dinky over to Sparkler as the two of them left room. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It Important." She looked down at the floor and kicked the floor gently. "Ever since be shot, I been think a bout change name."

"You want to change your name?" Night Stick was confused.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Can't say now, but I will change it from Ditzy to Derpy."

"So Miss. Derpy Doo?"

"Derpy Hooves," She replied.

"Why you telling me?"

"I trust you," Ditzy stepped up to Night Stick and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Unsure of what to say next, The Sharif called for Six-Shooter and they both left. But he knew when she said "Thank you," that her time in this town was coming to an end. A tear fell from his eye.

Back inside, Ditzy stepped back into the kitchen. But she had sad look on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sparkler asked.

"Sweetie, we moving one week."

"Move, you mean leave?"

"Yes, I have friend in town called Ponyville who know a place we live."

"Why do we need to move?"

"Need new house so Dinky have own room."

Once she said that Sparkler understood.

"And for safe I need change my name, so if bad guys get out jail they won't find."

"You're dropping this on me now? Why didn't you tell me before?" Sparkler asked annoyed.

"Don't be mad," Ditzy said trying to calm Sparkler down, "I had to wait for new place be ready."

"How do you even what the place looks like?"

"Friend Carrot Top Ponyville sent photos. If want look them, in my room by bed."

Sparkler put the pieces together, "So you wanted to make shore that we could move before telling me. I get it. Sorry I almost snapped."

"It ok. Come give mom hug." Sparkler hugged her mom and went to feed Dinky. "I need you watch Dinky, I must go out," It's time to change name. She Stepped outside and flew to the place where one would get their name changed. After that she was no longer Ditzy Doo, she was now Derpy Hooves. After that she headed to the store to buy muffin ingredients, fresh paper and new quills. Then she decided to stop by the Station. She poked her head in.

"Hello?" she asked

"Oh hay Ditzy," It was Six-Shooter, who was filling out paper work. Derpy walked in.

"It no Ditzy, it Derpy now."

"Oh right, Sharif Night Stick told me you would be changing your name. But this soon?"

"I had to. Is Night Stick here?"

"Surprisingly no; you see after we left your place earlier he didn't seem like his self. I couldn't put my hoof on it, but he seemed upset. I don't know why. Anyway I gave him the rest of the day off, so I'm covering for him."

"Know where is?"

"Sorry, I don't know where he is. He might be home, he might be out, and I couldn't tell you. Why?"

"I need tell him something."

"Tell him what?"

"I moving one week."

"Wait what?"

"Wait to get note." Derpy didn't say anything more, she turned and flew off.

"What did she mean?" Six-Shooter wondered, "I need call Night Stick."

As the week progressed. Sparkler found it easy with her mom having a new name, seeing how she only called her mom, but moving was the next biggest step for both of them. Sparkler had to say good bye to her friend Vinyl from school. But now known as Derpy, she had it the hardest. Her feelings were bothering her, she had been trying to talk with Night Stick, but he was never around. She only saw him one other time during the last week, and he just ignored her. She knew if she went and told him how she felt, she would never be able to leave. So she had to tell him one way and at the right time.

It was the day of the move, this was the start of a new life. But Derpy had to do something before they left for good. He gathered up what she needed and flew a quick earned.

There was a knock at the door of the station.

"Shooter get that," sounded a grumpy Sharif Night Stick. Shooter opened the door but there was no pony there, just a basket of muffins. "Who is it."

"It's a gift, Sharif. But not just any gift it's a basket of muffins."

"Muffins?" Night Stick said disbelieving what he had heard.

"Yes, I take it you know who their from then." Night Stick just went back to work. "There is more," he reached into the basket and pulled out an envelope. "It's addressed to you Sharif," Night Stick looked up and levitated the envelope over to himself and opened it. Out fell three things, the first was Derpy's police badge, then a photo of Derpy and last a letter. "What's it say?"

Night Stick read it. (Every Brony get your tissues ready)

Dear Night Stick

By the tome your done reading this I will have left town. As you know the last few weeks have been a pain for me after being shot. And gaining another filly is tough work in my small house. I have come to the conclusion that I must leave Mainhattan. That is why my badge is in there, I'm turning it in. I left my gun and uniform at the bottom of the muffin basket. I'm leaving because of being sot. I can no longer preform my duties due to my eyes and if I couldn't protect myself or somepony else that night, I won't be able to do it again. I want to have my daughters grow up in a non-violent environment. I need to live In a place where I can protect them..

Now I bet your wondering why I'm telling all this through letter instead of in pony. This is the only way I can express how I feel. Night Stick, I've been on the force because of you. You helped me become a mother when Sparkler had nowhere to go. You were there when I pulled off my first arrest. You assigned me a great partner, Six-Shooter, to work with. And most of all, you saved me the night I went down. But it was me fult. You know my cutie mark, how it is seven bubbles, each bubble represents an important memory and three of them are memories of you, one of Six-Shooter, two are my daughters and the last one has yet to be filled. But what I'm trying to tell you is that, these past few years have been great and I love yo.

I've never told you that, not because I was afraid, but it would interfere with our job. So it would never have worked, as much as I would have wanted. I'm sorry if the paper is a bit splotchy, I'm crying. It's time for us to move on, so don't come find me. I'll always keep you in my heart. That photo that came in the envelope is to remind you of me.

Your close end

Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo

By the time he was done reading the letter, it was splotchier then before. Tears were rushing down his face. He looked at Six-Shooter, who was trying to hold it in. "Six, can you go on patrol right now, I need to be alone." Six nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Night Stick stayed at the station, pondering the next move. Then using his magic I pulled up a quill and peace of paper.

Derpy flew ahead of the flying moving trucks so she could guide them to the new place in Ponyville. They were almost there, her life of Mainhattan was behind her. As she flew she wore her filly carrier, she had Dinky in one slot and in the other was a book. Sparkler was in the truck with the movers. They flew for several miles; Mainhattan was out of site and Ponyville was in site. She knew she was going to start a new life there, she would need a job, and would have to put Sparkler and Dinky through school. It wasn't going to be easy. But she had friends here that could help her. The moving trucks entered the town. Derpy was happy she was going to start a new life. But she knew she would never forget her old friends back in Mainhattan. She saw Carrot Top by her house and went to great her.

She hugged her friend and introduced her to Sparkler and Dinky. Then let out a small sigh.

"Is something the matter Derpy?" Carrot Top asked.

"No, Just remembering an old friend." Derpy smiled as her eyes drifted in different ways. This was her new life.

Derpy set her album down and stared at her badge, which was in it, then turned to the last page. On the last page wasn't a photo but a letter. A letter from somepony important. It was short, but she decided to read it anyway. (Grab your tissues again.)

Dear Derpy Hooves

It's me, Night Stick. By the time you read this you will probably have moved on with your life. I had no idea you felt that way about me. But I did feel the same way. But I kind of figured it out when you kissed me on the cheek, The only reason I didn't act on it was because, one It could have gotten in the way of the job and two because, there was another pony I was seeing. It's not cheating if we were never in a relationship. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I like to keep a private life. I still have these feelings, but you and I know that we couldn't act on them. But anyway I got your letter you have some grammar problems, and muffins. I'm sending you your badge back to you because it's yours. if we don't see each other again, I hope you and daughters have a good life. I hope this letter finds you. I love you Derpy, and always will.

A Close Friend.

Sharif Night Stick

Derpy started crying; so loud in fact that she woke up Sparkler and Dinky. The two rushed to see what the matter was.

"Mama," Dinky asked, "Why you crying?"

"Oh Dinky," she sobbed as she hugged her youngest. "Mama is fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Sparkler asked. She looked at what was in front of her mom. "You were looking at the album again weren't you."

Derpy nodded, Sparkler went in and hugged her mom. "its ok mom, you miss them, but keep in mind just because they are not around doesn't mean there gone. if it wasn't for Night Stick, you wouldn't have us." Derpy pulled away and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry mama." Dinky said in a high pitched voice. "What were you reading that made you cry?"

"I tell you when older."

"Mom on your next day off from mail duty, why don't we go out, and have a Mother, Daughter day?" Sparkler suggested.

"I like that." She set Dinky down and her daughters were about to go back to bed. "Wait, could you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

"Shore mom," Sparkler answered.

Derpy shoved the album back under the couch. and her daughters cuddled up next to her. She place her wings over them, blew out the light and they all fell asleep. It's late at night in Ponyville; all of the lights are out in all of the houses..

That's Derpy's Album. I hoped you liked it. Now I got to go dry my face off.


End file.
